


Begging

by trancer



Category: Actor RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: Community: femslash_today, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot, RPF, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span><a href="http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/"><b>femslash_today</b></a></span>'s <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/291881.html">Porn Battle</a>. Prompt - Dianna Agron/Lea Michele, begging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging

Dianna loved Lea when she was like this - back flat on the mattress, breasts heaving, legs splayed open, knees pulled so far up they’re practically under her arms, a combination of beautiful and debauched.

Dianna loved the way Lea’s sweat glistened off her golden skin. How the muscles underneath flexed and tensed, pulling at the scarf restraining her wrists. She loved Lea’s expressive face and how it displayed every sensation, every emotion. Pleasured and pained and in complete and total sexual frustration. Because Dianna really could do this all day. And she loved when Lea was like this because Dianna..

Loved to make Lea beg.

“Di..” Lea whimpered, almost painfully as the rest of Dianna’s name choked in the back of her throat.

“Yes, baby?” Dianna purred. She dug in the nails holding Lea’s thighs open, watched as Lea’s flushed and swollen sex visibly twitched. Lea was so close. So close, from Dianna doing nothing but bringing Lea to the edge then yanking her back, over and over and over again.

“Please,” Lea croaked.

Dianna ran her tongue up the crease of Lea’s hip, careful to avoid the flushed and swollen lips. “Please what?”

“I can’t..” Lea licked her lips. “Please.”

Dianna giggled, then flicked the tip of her tongue just under Lea’s opening. Lea bucked slightly, a hard grunt creaking from her throat, just *straining* to keep from coming. Dianna continued to tease. “You can't what?”

“Fuck..” Lea husked, lids fluttering as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“I thought we were fucking?” She sucked a fleshy and wet fold between her lips, gently grinding her lips together, making Lea wriggle then pulling back until the fold popped from her mouth. “I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me.”

“Come,” Lea panted, forcing the word out of her mouth.

“What baby?”

“Come,” Lea whined, almost like she was crying. “Make me come.”

Dianna placed two fingers at Lea’s opening, the promise of penetration. “Say ‘please’.”

Lea wriggled, like she couldn‘t wait for Dianna‘s fingers. “Please.”

“Please?” Dianna snorted tauntingly, easing her fingers inside Lea to the first knuckle, Lea already clenching. “I need more than please.”

“Dianna..” Lea mewled painfully, arms tensing harder, practically yanking at the scarf around her wrists.

“Beg me, Lea,” Dianna purred, sliding her fingers in deeper. “Beg me to fuck you.”

“Please, baby,” Lea wheezed, neck straining as she lifted her head to look down at Dianna. “Please, fuck me.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to eat your pussy?”

“Yes! Please! FUCK!”

Dianna’s eyes went hooded as a deep shudder rumbled down her spine. She pushed her fingers all the way in as her mouth clamped hard around Lea’s clit. Lea cried out, bucking, writhing, shuddering, just coming completely undone. Dianna continued to torment her, lips wrapped tight around Lea’s clit, she battered it mercilessly with her tongue. She plunged her fingers, in then almost completely out then back in again, quickly, hurriedly, over and over.

Dianna goes until Lea’s completely spent, turned into a boneless mass of sweaty, panting and twitching flesh. And it’s only then that Dianna slows down, she doesn’t stop, just slows down. Takes her time kissing and licking and lapping, because she loved Lea when she was like this - sexually sated.

Dianna took her time making her way back up. Teased Lea’s belly button, tugging gently on the piercing. Tickled Lea’s stomach with her tongue, lathing it across the sweat coating Lea’s skin. Of course, there were Lea’s breasts, pert and round and absolutely delicious. And Dianna kissed and licked and suckled until Lea’s chest was once again gently heaving, her breathing growing labored and heavy.

Until, finally, Dianna made her way to Lea’s lips, and she tormented them just as lovingly as she’d tormented Lea’s other lips.

“Dianna..” Lea panted after Dianna finally came up for air. “Please..”

Dianna gazed down at Lea, grinning devilishly. “Don’t you ever get tired of begging?”

Lea chuckled, squinting her eyes and gazing heatedly at Dianna. “You realize the moment this scarf comes off my hands *you’re* gonna be the one begging.”

“I know. But, you’re still tied up,” Dianna smirked back, already moving back down Lea’s torso. “And I’m definitely not done making you beg.”

END


End file.
